Boarding at Nottingham Towers
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Tatrums, tears, love, hatred. It can only mean one thing. A new term at Nottingham Towers. Better summary inside very r/m with a little of other realationships if I feel like it! Finally updated. Plz read!
1. Summary

Summary Summary

Tatrum, tears, love and hatred. It can only mean one thing. Time for a new term at Nottingham Towers.

**Join the gang as they embark on one of the greatest challenges of all time, High School. In year 12 the gang will face many challenges. Can Marian forgive, forget and learn to love again? Can Djaq and Will overcome their shyness? Will Robin be able to keep from killing Guy and revive Marian's love again? What's going on with Eve? And has Allan finnially found true love? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Really cheesy I know. Basically this is a story about the gang in year12. Very R/M and jealous Guy, with a little W/D, A/OC and M/OC.**


	2. Arrival

**This whole story is dedicated to Sarah, the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I will miss you.**

* * *

Boarding at Nottingham Towers

1.Arrival

**I own nothing but the characters I create, If I did own Robin Hood. Marian would be alive, Guy and Sheriff would be dead, John would have found Alice again and Will and Djaq would still be in Sherwood. I'll say this again and again untill the BBC get my point!**

The brown haired girl with a curved figure bent down and smiled at her father. Her pretty smile aluminating her sparkling blue eyes.

"You're sure you don't want a lift?" Edward asked.

"No," the girl answered.

Edward sighed "Okay then. Goodbye Marian dear. Be good!"

"I will," the girl replied and waved off the car. Once it was gone she wheeled her suitcase over to a small, dark skinned girl.

"Well, no hug for your best friend then Djaq?" She asked from behnind the small girl.

Djaq span around, "Maz!" she exclaimed after engulfing Marian in a large hug.

"Hey look at you two, nice and comfy!" said a cheeky voice from behind them.

"Allan, John, Will!" exclaimed Marian, spinning around and hi-fiving each as she said their names.

"Hi guys," Djaq smiled.

They all dumped their bags on the coach and clambered on. John and Allan hurried up to save the back seats while Marian, Djaq and Will put the bags into the bottom of the bus. Marian persuaded the others to go on ahead wile she put the last of their bags in the coach. Just as she was about to slip into the rapid stream of people getting onto the bus, she heard the beep of a horn. Turning around she groaned inwardly, as she saw the long black stretch limo, that belonged to Vasey Powered (the richest pupil in school), commonly nick-named 'The Sheriff' because of the iron grip that he held on their year, Year Twelve. She groaned even more as she saw the eager head of Guy Gisbourne, poking out of the window, grinning eagerly. The guy seemed to think he had a lead on her! Ever since Robin had left at the begining of year 8, he had been forever advancing on her. The gang had offered many times to go and 'sort him out' but Marian had refused not wanting them to get into a fight because of her. Anyway, Vasey's father could have a big impact on her's. If Guy went running to Vasey and Vasey went running to his dad then it would not turn out well. Taking a deep breath she fastened a fake smile on her face and headed towards te car.

"Guy," she said.

"Marian," he replied eyeing her body eagerly. Honestly! Marian was amazed he didn't start licking his lips!

"Do you want to catch a lift?" he asked coming to his senses.

"No thanks," Marian replied politely,

"Are you sure, it's better than riding with that rabble!" he said, indicating to the bus with a jerk of the head. It was getting full and Marian was worried that she would miss it and be forced to ride with them.

"It's okay, my bag's already in there."

"But-" Guy started, but he was interupted by Vasey.

Marian tried not to grimace as his ugly face poked into her veiw "Come on Gisbourne," he drawled, "Just get the leper in or drive, we don't have all day!"

Guy shrugged at her "sorry,"he said as the car sped away.

Marian sighed in relief and clambered on to the bus.

"Hey," Djaq greeted her as she sank gratefully down in the seat they had saved her. "Who was that in the car?"

"No-one," she spat "just some pig who can't get the message."

"Guy?" Djaq asked sympathetically.

"Mmm," Marian grumbled.

"Hey, come on. Brighten up!"

"Why should I? He's gonna make my life hell this year and I'm supposed to be what? Happy!"

"No, just don't let him get to you. It's what he wants, maybe. But if you get too unhappy you'll go trailing to him!"

"Hmm," Marian sat up a bit. "Good point, yeah. Thanks Djaq! If he trys to get to close I'll kick him so hard he'll fly to Timbuck Two off but power!"

Djaq smiled and smacked her on the back. "There's the Marian we all know and love!"

Xxx

The year12's all stretched as the bus came to a screeching stop. Marian clambered off followed by Allan who was brandishing three scraps of paper each with a number scrawled on it, that he had got after badgering girls enough. Though none of the gang quite had the heart to tell him that most numbers, don't consist of over twenty numbers! Marian smiled as se looked up at her school. If you had looked at Nottingham Towers you would have thought it was a town. It was huge. Each subject had its own block and then there was a huge castle like building. It had four towers each of which held a house, Sherwood, Clun, Nottingham and Loughbrough.

Marian and the gang were in Sherwood. Fortunately Guy, Vasey and their gang were in Nottingham, though that didn't stop Guy from constantly coming to Marian and Djaq's room.

Marian's smile turned to a frown when she heard a familiar voice...

"You should understand that we rule around here," growled a voice, the gang rounded a corner and saw Davina (Vaseys sister) leering over a girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

"You don't rule me! Now why don't you run back to your reptiles!" The girl shouted.

Davina glowered at her and raised her hand to hit her. The crowd that had formed winced and waited for the sound of a slap. But none came when the audience looked again, Marian stood holding Davina's hand in a vice grip, staring daggers at her.

"You touch any of my friends ever again and you'll have me to answer to!" Marian spat, shoving Davina away and hurrying over to the girl (who was being looked after by Allan), helping the rest of the gang shield her from veiw.

"Are you okay?" Marian asked the girl.

"Yeah, fine thanks." The girl hesitated "Did you really mean what you said? Am I really part of your gang?"

"'course you are!" Allan said quickly.

There was a mummur of agreement over the group.

"So what's your name?" Marian asked.

"Mira," Mira replied.

"Hey Mira. I'm Marian and this is Will, Djaq, John and Allan." She nodded to each as se said their names, "normally Eve is with us but she seems to have dissapeared," she frowned.

"Oh look there she is!" Djaq exclaimed. Pointing to over by Davina's group. Eve looked up and saw them, hurriedly came over.

"Were they harrasing you?" Marian asked indicating to Davina.

"No!" Eve said quickly.

"Okay, let's get going!" Will said and they all nodded in agreement.

As the gang began to walk down the long driveway up to the Sherwood pupil's tower Marian kept half an eye on Eve. She was skittish, looking around at Davina's group when she thought no-one was looking. Marian would have to keep an eye on her...

**

* * *

**

Ooooo! What's up with Eve? Will Guy stop harrasing Marian? Find out next time!

**Sorry I just had to do that! Robin will next time, I promise. I'll also do more Allan/Mira, Will/Djaq okay?**

**I just want three reviews before I post again and as I said at the top, this story is dedicated to Sarah.**

**This story was supposed to be posted for my b-day, 18th July, but I didn't get a chance to post it. Sos!**

**Plz keep reviewing, reviews make me happy and happiness makes me type faster!**

**Luv **

**Candyflossgirl aka Rache**


	3. Unexpected

Boarding at Nottingham Towers

Boarding at Nottingham Towers

2.Unexpected 

**I own nothing but the characters I create. If I did own Robin Hood. Marian would be alive, Guy and Sheriff would be dead, John would have found Alice again and Will and Djaq would still be in Sherwood. I said I'd say it again and again and I mean it!**

Marian groaned as the anouncement came over the loud speakers in the hall outside their room.

"All 12th year students are to report to the assembly hall imediately!" said the crackly voice they all recognised as Mr John Prince, the deputy head of the school, who was covering for Mr Richard King the real head. He was away in Isreal doing this thing were he taught the deprived kids over there. To be honest none of them quite knew why he had left.

"God!" Marian said as she stuffed the last of her clothes in the wardrobe. "You would think they'd understand that we know all that by now!"

"Yeah," Djaq agreed.

"I mean," Marian ranted as she started for the door, "We're not year seven!"

"Very true," Djaq said, as they joined the scrum of pupils idally making their way to the hall.

"Hey guys!" called out a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Mira and Eve coming towards them.

"What's going on?" Mira asked as she saw the stream of pupils walking down the corridor.

Marian smiled, Mira was new here so wasn't used to the fact that when Mr Prince called, you heeded it!

"We're going to the assembly that's called at the start and end of every term." Djaq explained.

"Hey girls," said a voice they all knew was Allan's "Glad to see you didn't get lost then Mira, new girl like you. No map in your head!"

"That's 'cause _my_ head has something inside it unlike yours!" Mira retorted instantly.

There were a chours of "oooos!" only stopped when Djaq said "Is Will coming?"

"Yes he is," said Will appearing at that very moment.

"Don't jump out at me!" Djaq scolded playfully.

"Come on let's get going," Eve said interupting the antics of both Will and Djaq and Mira and Allan. The gang nodded sighing and walked down the corridor in twos.

Marian couldn't help but envy Mira and Djaq, they both had their boys. Robin had gone off to Isreal at the same time as Richard. He had gone and left her with just a text saying

Gon 2 isreal

_Sorry_

_Love u 4ever_

_Goodbye _

_All my luv_

_Robin _

He hadn't even asked her to wait for him. Is that all their love had ment to him? 12 words of a text!

Marian shook her head and sighed, she wasn't going to let him back into her mind. He didn't deserve it!

With that thought firmly planted in her head she marched off after the others.

Xxx

Why did he ever let Robin do this? Much thought to himself as he watched Robin flirt with the bar maid in Starbucks.

He had been doing it for about half an hour now. Much looked down at his watch to check.

Oh God! It had been a full hour. They should have been at school half an hour ago!

"Robin!" Much cried running over to him.

"Not now Much," Robin said, not taking his eyes off this bar maid. He knew he shouldn't treat his friend like he was doing, but he had a craving for love. After five years in Isreal, five years dodging attacks and trying to do school work at the same time, he needed love.

"But Robin we should have been at school half an hour ago!" said Much frantickly.

"I don't care!" Robin snapped.

Much leaned forward to Robin's ear, he really hated doing this but it was the only thing that would wake him up "Oh, so you don't want to see Marian then?" he asked.

Robin sat up and looked at Much, yes Marian, he had forgotten about her. What the hell! How could he have forgotten about Marian? The love of his life he had left behind.

"Bye," Robin said to the barmaid and in a flash he was out of the door with his suitcases and Much was running to catch up with him...

xxx

Marian, along with the rest of the pupils in the year, was bored silly! The long four hour speach that was always about how students should reach higher, strive harder, try to make tomorrow better than today and all that garbidge!

Prince was talking about the new harsh punishments. They were unbelievably unfair!

"If I find any of you do _anything_ to annoy me or my collegaues, or if I get any reports from pupils then you will have a detension. Considering that most of you board I can keep you in detension overnight!" Prince cackled. Marian and Djaq looked at each other in horror, when suddenly a voice sparked up from behind them,

"That is the worst desicion I'v ever heard!" Marian span around, along with the rest of the hall, to see a figure standing in the doorway. It was Robin Locksley and behind him Much Green.

"Oh. My. God!" Marian whispered. She felt like she was going to faint, but for some reason she couldn't tare her eyes of him. She should be angry, but as she looked at his toned, muscular body, such an array of emotions came bubbling to the suface, she couldn't tell if she was.

"Now I don't know much about the laws in this country, I've been in Isreal you see. But even the Taliban wouldn't use something as inhumane as that!" Robin was saying.

Prince snarled "Who," he said outstretching a long knarled finger, topped with a dirty fingernail "are you?"

Robin didn't miss a beat "I'm Robin Locksley and this is my friend Much Master."

There was a buz of excitment as every pupil in the hall turned to their neighbour. Everyone remebered Robin Locksley, commonly nick-named Robin Hood for all the good deeds he did.

"I suggest you sit down," Prince snarled.

"And I suggest you get some manners, but I'll give your suggestion a try." And with that he sauntered down the isle and plunked himself in a seat.

Xxx

As Prince's speach finially came to an end, each year 12 got up and stretched their tired limbs for the second time that day. The gang were included in this ritual, Will helped Djaq up- causing them both to blush and Allan and Mira went off-each of them had an earphone in their ear and were listening to Allan's ipod as they had been doing all through the assembly. Marian got up awquadly.

Fortunately Djaq was at her side in seconds, hooking her arm through hers. Mira took her quew from Djaq and disentangled herself from Allan's embrace and the earphone and did the same. She gave Djaq a questioning look and Djaq mouthed "I'll tell you later."

The boys were less sensative and rushed over to Robin and Much hi-fiving them and giving them manly hugs. The testosterone was so thick in the air the girls could pracitically smell it.

The girls felt Marian tense as Robin came over.

"Marian," he said softly.

Marian pushed past him, giving Much a small smile before huffing out of the room. Robin sighed and turned to go after her, when Djaq placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I'll go after her," Djaq said.

"And me," Mira chipped in. Eve said nothing. So both girls hurried out...

**What's Robin gonna do? Is Marian gonna come around to him? If she does what's Guy gonna do? What's up with Eve?**

**There you go, hope you liked it. I will keep writing as much as I can. Sos 4 any late updates, plz r&r I want 4 reviews.**

**Luv**

**Candyflossgirl aka Rache:D**


	4. The Night Watchman

The Night Watchman

Marian heard Djaq and Mira as they came into her room

Marian heard Djaq and Mira as they came into her room. Shame she wasn't in it too.

Marian sighed and jumped down off the lowest branch of the tree next to her window. Silently she pulled up her hood and slipped out of the ground. Due to the long time it took to get to the school. It had been four in the afternoon when they had got there and now, because of Prince's lengthy speech (5 hours), it was dark in the sky.

She slipped out of the school grounds and pulled up her mask to cover her eyes and buff to cover her mouth...

Xxx

It had been a good night. Apart from a small fight with some drunken lads outside 'The Trip' (which she had won) it had been uneventful. The families she had visited in the council estates of Nottingham had been gratefull as usual. Her father hadn't noticed about the large amount of money she was always taking out of the bank. If he did she blamed it on shopping sprees, she was not about to tell anyone that she went out at night, disguised in her hoody, buff and mask and gave to the poor. That she was the one they all called the 'Night Watchman'.

As she rounded a corner she heard noises near her window. Sneaking around she hid behind a tree and saw Robin chucking stones at her window. Suddenly another figure in black leather rounded the corner oposite her.

"Locksley?" she heard the figure say.

"Why Gisbourne, long time no see!" Robin replied.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

"Just trying to communicate with an old friend." Robin smirked, still throwing stones.

"Marian's my property now." Guy snickered.

Something inside Marian snapped, _his property, his property! _Before she knew what she was doing she had jumped out and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and she kicked him hard in the chest. There was a satisfying crack. He began to fall and just before he hit the ground she punched him in eye.

"Hey, what's going on?" called a voice, there was the shadow of a torch.

Damn! Marian thought. They were way past curfue and would be caught fighting.

Se indicated to Robin to follow her and he did. They ran around the corner and hid in a doorway.

"That was a bit much!" Robin whispered to him. She ignored imand started to run up the bank on the side of the hill.

"Hey! Come back Robin said furiously. She ignored him again and carried on. He followed her up and caught hold of her hoody. Despite putting on all her presure, he managed to drag to the bottom of the bank.

He pulled down her mask and her buff.

"Marian!" He exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this!" She repremanded furiously. "Come on!" She led him to another doorway on the other side of the bank.

Slowly she opened the door and slipped in, closely followed by Robin.

"Marian! What were you doing?" Robin hissed at her.

"I am _no-ones_ property!" she spat and turned up to go to the stairs.

"I meen out! What were you doing out?"

"I help the poor, it's the only way for a lords daughter to do it." She explained.

"Marian," he said grabbing her arm as she moved away and spinning her around to face him "I'm sorry, I have a reason."

"I suppose we all have reasons and secrets," she raised one eyebrow "to be kept?"

"Yes Sir!" Robin laughed mock saluting her.

"That does not mean you're forgiven!" She stated coldy and walked away.

Robin sighed, it was going to hard getting her back.

**Awww! Don't get your hopes up yet Robie!**

**Another chappy for you I want four more reviews again! **

**Member I LOVE review, they make me type faster so leave one!**

**Thanx for your support.**

**Luv**

**Rache **


	5. Rumours are powerful things

**Thanx soooooooo much to all of my reviewers, I luv u all!**

A rumour is a powerful thing. Rumours, as you probably know, are peices of information that go around societies, suchas schools. Most rumours are normally lies or twisted tales. By twisted tales I mean stories that have been twisted in one way or another normally to make it seem better or worse for a certain person. Rumours can, as I have already said, be very powerful. If a rumour is spred about you then it is a very hard thing to repremand and even if you do manage it, most people will still believe it true.

Most people don't like rumours and Marian didn't think that Guy would, when he heard the rumour being spread about him.

"Hey Marian!" she turned at the sound of her voice being called.

"Oh hey guys!" she exclaimed as the gang came up behind her.

"Did you here, Guy got beaten up by the Night Watchman!" Allan smirked.

"Really?" Marian replied, risking a glance at Robin.

"Yeah," He said smilling at her.

"Hey, are you okay? You weren't in bed when I woke up!" Djaq said appearing at her side and hooking her arm through Marian's.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just needed some air."

"Okay then..." Djaq wasn't convinced.

Fortunately Marian was saved by the bell.

"Oh great! School already!" Allan grumbled as they all split and went in different directions.

...

Marian sat next to Djaq in their form room.

"You are so NOT okay!" Djaq said.

"I am !" Marian retorted.

Djaq was about to reply, when Marian was saved once again by their teacher sweeping in.

...

Marian sat under the large oak tree in the forest that bordered the school. It was nice to sit here after school and think. The sunlight glowing through the trees left a dappled effect on the ground.

Footsteps came and she looked up. Robin was standing in front of her, obviously deep in thought.

"Hi Robin," she said, pulling him into this world.

"Oh hey Marian," he looked around nervously, noticing that this was obviously her spot "I'll just go."

"No! This is a free country, sit here. I'd be glad of the company."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said but with less conviction.

"Sit." She ordered.

There was a silence.

"Marian, in Isreal there were millions of people had wounds and I was sorry for them. But the wound I am most sorry for is the wound that I gave you by leaving."

"Robin," she said, getting up. "Some scars still hurt, even after years of not doing." And with that she walked away.

...

The gang sat around the fire in the common room. All but Eve, who was apparently doing homework.

"Miss Owen and Mr Jones! No way!" Allan cried.

"Yes way!" Marian protested "Have you seen the way they look at each other, it's sweet!"

"No," Allan repremanded "it's wrong!"

"It is-" but she was cut off by her mobile.

"Ha, see, you agree with me!" Allan declared happily.

Marian chuked a cusion at him.

"Hello, yeah, what! When? Really, but surely, no hope! That's stupid, you idiotic son of a..." Marian screeched down the phone, by the end of the conversation she was in tears and ran out the room.

Robin instantely got up and ran after her...

**So, what's happened? Eve will come to a head in the next few chapters, promise. It might be a long time before I next update, like three weeks long, sos! Or I might update before I leave.**

**Even so, I luv all my reviewers so press tha button and go on my luv list too! **

**Rache D**


	6. Grief: A heavy burden

"Marian?" Robin poked his head around her door and felt his heart brake as he saw the small quivering ball on the bed. "Marian?" He asked again and perched on the end of the bed. Slowly he started rubbing her back soothingly, like he always used to.

"Come on out baby, it's gonna be okay." Robin murmured and smiled as Marian's head poked out of the duvet. Her face was tear stained and her eyes red, as she fell into his arms.

"She's dead." She told his chest, between sobs.

"Oh Marian." Robin pulled her close and rocked her slowly. He always knew that Marian's mother had a hole in her heart, she had been born with it and Marian was lucky that she didn't have it also. But Elena was always so strong, they all thought she would get through. But now, now she was dead. Robin knew what Marian was going through, he wanted to block it all out, to protect her and make sure that nothing would ever hurt her. He knew for a fact that she could defend herself, but looking at the crushed woman in his arms, he found it hard to believe.

Finally he started to pull away.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Like death warmed up." She muttered.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Marian." He looked her in the eye. "But it will get better."

"Will it?" She spluttered.

"Yes," He had pulled right away from her now and she was sitting up looking at him. He stood and walked to the window, hearing her follow him, he continued. "'The burden of grief is a heavy one, you feel you must bear it alone, but you do not have to.'" He quoted. "I wise old man told me that in Iraq, Marian..." He turned and held out his hands to her. "Will you let, me help you?"

She sniffed and nodded, as Robin engulfed her in another hug.

"Robin? Will... will you... I mean... only... only if you want... want to...I..." She stuttered.

He put a finger to her mouth. "Are you always this articulate?"

She giggled slightly and nodded. "Will you come to the funeral with me, I mean, only if you want to... I don't think I can face it alone..." She stared up at him.

He let a broad grin spread over his face and kissed her hand before saying, "it would be a pleasure, my lady."

"Thank you." She whispered and pushed her lips onto his. Robin was taken aback at first, but then kissed back.

They parted gently.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" She murmured.

"Not as long as me, I'll bet!" Robin put his lips back to hers and smiled as the kiss grew more passionate. The pair fell on the bed, still kissing.

Xxx

Djaq poked her head into her room and smiled at the sight that met her. Robin and Marian lay on the bed, asleep in each others arms.

She smiled again and closed the door silently.

"Will!" She called knocking on his door.

"God Allan, I was having a- oh... hey Djaq!" Djaq gaped at Will as he stood there in only a towel, his toned chest completely bare.

"Erm, hi Will..." She squeaked.

Will chuckled softly. "Can I help at all?"

"Erm, I was just wandering," Djaq replied, tearing her eyes from his chest. "If you could spare a bed tonight? Robin and Marian seem to have taken over my room!"

"Oh! Right, yeah, of course, Allan's not back in yet and I suspect he wont be all night by this time, so you could use his bed." Will stuttered.

"Perfect." Djaq smiled.

Xxx

Things changed after that, the schools perfect couple had reformed. Brought together by grief. Everybody took it for granted, not missing a bit. Robin and Marian were happy and when they were, so was everyone else, well, not _everyone_...

**K, I hav BIG sos 2 say, plzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me, im so sos it took so long 4 me to update, i did have a load of them but then my laptop brashed and I've had to retype them and then the school hols ended so i had homework and all sorts so im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! **

**If you can forgive me plz could your review, i think this one will be a double helping to make up!!!!!**

**Rache**

**PS sos sos sos sos sos sos sos sos!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Library Shenanigans!

It had been a week since Marian's mother had passed away and Marian was trying to do homework in the library, this was tricky, since Robin was spinning around on the chair next to her.

"Come on Marian! How much homework do you have anyways?" Robin groaned.

"Obviously much more than you, I don't think I've ever seen you doing homework!"

"That's 'cause I do mine at _sensible _hours, instead of now, when we come be out having fun!"

"Robin, I have to get this done!"

"Come on, please Marian..." He put on a puppy dog face and Marian gave in.

"Fine!" She grumbled, Robin jumped up. "Just let me put this book back!"

Robin followed her into one of the dark shadows of the book shelves.

"Then again," said Robin, looking around. "We could always just have some fun now!"

He started kissing Marian's neck and working his way up.

"Robin!" Marian giggled, protesting weakly, though she secretly loved it.

"Come on Marian, where's your sense of adventure." Robin's breath tickled her ear.

"Right here." She whispered and pressed her lips hard onto his, he reacted instantly by kissing back. Slowly he placed his hand on her butt, when she didn't protest he took a daring leap and pushed his tongue onto her hers.

Marian smiled as their tongues touched it felt like fireworks in her mouth. They curled with each other, doing their own private dance.

Robin reached his hand up and pulled down the sleeve of her jumper, finding her bra strap and...

"Marian!" The lovers jumped and Marian turned red and pulled up her jumper sleeve.

"Guy." She smiled.

"Gisbourne." Robin said coldly and put his arm around Marian's waist.

"We were sort of busy," Marian said, pointedly.

"Could I speak with you please, Marian?" Guy asked scowling at Robin.

"As Marian just said, we are busy." Robin glowered.

"Yes, I can see that." Guy dug.

"Look just back off!" Robin was now really annoyed.

"Look, it's fine, don't get annoyed." Marian sighed. "I'll be back soon, then we can carry on..." She smirked at him and started walking out of the room.

"Come on then..." Marian said, harshly, wanting to get back to Robin and his amazing lips.

"Are you with Locksley?" Guy got straight to the point.

Marian nodded. "Is that all you wanted?" She scowled in annoyance.

"Marian, you cannot be with him!" Guy gripped her shoulders hard.

"Excuse me!" Marian shouted. "You think that who I do or do not go out with is any of your concern?!"

"You were kind to me Marian, I though, I though that you..."

"Well you thought wrong Guy, I was kind to you, I pitied you. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I love Robin!" She smiled as the words came out of her mouth.

Suddenly Guy was on top of her, forcing his tongue into hers.

"Get off me Guy!" Marian screamed...

Xxx

Robin was worried, he had been looking for Marian and hadn't found her. On his way he had found the gang and roped them in to help.

He rounded the corner and that's when he saw it, Guy forcing himself on Marian and Marian struggling to get away.

He started to run but Djaq caught hold of him.

"Wait, she's a big girl, she can handle it."

Djaq was right, he realized as he watched Marian flip Guy over her shoulder and kick him hard. Guy collapsed to the ground and Marian walked over to Robin, as he embraced her in his arms.

"That's my girl..." He whispered into her hair.

Xxx

**K I'm sort of running out of ideas so if anyone has any I would be really grate full. But Eve will face her match in the next chapter I PROMISE.**

**Hope you have enjoyed my story, if you did, please leave a review. C i can so b formal! =P**

**Rache! =D**


End file.
